Dark Paint
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Even with the beauty of art, there was a darker side to it than Apple Bloom could have never thought of.
1. Chapter 1

It was a unusual cloudy in Ponyville. It was school field trip to a pony's art gallery. The pony's name who made the many arts in this gallery was Dark Paint. Apple Bloom entered with the rest of her classmates and Ms. Cheerilee. The earth pony filly put a laced, light pink handkerchief with _Apple Bloom _in her mane to hide and follow her class. She got that handkerchief from Rarity for her birthday.

"Alright, students, we're here to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Dark Paint..." Cheerilee said to her students. "And they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures... and all kinds of other creations! So enjoy and don't make a ruckus!"

Apple Bloom wander around the gallery alone, seeing her friends looking a painting of a stallion hanged upside down by a rope. The art of the gallery have difficult names she doesn't understand, but she still enjoyed it. There were many of them, like the sculpture of a giant rose, the Coughing Stallion, Your Dark Figure, the Red Mare, and the Abyss of the Deep. Apple Bloom wondered about that first word of the work of art in the heart of the gallery, but shook it off.

She was running out of art to view until she noticed a fairly large painting used with mostly charcoal. An eerie atmosphere surrounded the art, as if it's not just a masterpiece but as something else too. Apple Bloom's eyes squinted, trying to read the plaque under the painting, but the only word she understands was 'World'.

"Maybe Ms. Cheerilee knows what it is." Apple Bloom said to herself. "Or maybe even Sweetie Belle. She knows a lot of fancy words."

The lights flickered, making the pony look up. The nearby chatter quiet down. Not a single sound of other ponies besides herself. It was too quiet for Apple Bloom's taste. Only hearing her own hoof steps, she walk towards the gallery's entrance. The lights suddenly turned off, leaving Bloom into a panic for the glass doors.

"Somepony! Help!" Apple Bloom shouted with a few tears in her eyes, trying to open the doors with all her might, but no luck.

She doesn't want to be alone in this dark place. She just wants to be with her friends again. Apple Bloom wipe her tears away and walk towards the window closest to the reception desk. She knocked on it, hoping to get somepony's attention. The earth pony let out a gasp, taking a few steps back as she saw some kind of red liquid coating half of the window.

"What's going on here?!" Apple Bloom shouted.

She went upstairs and noticed the window. She sworn she saw somepony's shadow pass by it. The filly slowly walk towards the glass barrier and cautiously and quietly tap it. She let out a shriek when somepony tapped it. Her eyes widen and she quickly went to the big painting, hoping to get away from the windows.

"Don't worry, Apple Bloom. You're a big girl." The filly said to herself, calmly.

The filly notice some blue paint leaking out of the painting's golden frame.

"This wasn't here before." Apple Bloom said, taking a closer look at it.

She jumped at the sounds of splattered paint as she turn around. The floor around her have a blood-like color of paint that seem to form letters. It said, _Come Bloom._ She could feel herself shaking, turning back to the blue paint, which formed into words that said, _Come down below, Bloom. I'll show you some place secret._

"Below?" Apple Bloom said.

Her thoughts came to the big painting of the big shark creature.

_If that's where I'm suppose to go, then..._ Apple Bloom thought.

The Apple member went to the painting and noticed one of the cordons that surrounded the painting was replaced by a set of blue hoof prints. Approaching it slowly, Apple Bloom look at the painting. It felt very realistic with every step she took. Stepping on the paint, she slipped. Instead the hard feel of the floor, Apple Bloom felt something like water.

Opening her eyes, Apple Bloom could see a more ocean-like place of deep blue as she held her breathe. The flow pulled her down, watching the many hues of blue. She glanced down and was struck by a great amount of fear. The shark creature she saw in the painting. It was alive and heading for her. Her hooves kicked into action, hoping to swim back to the surface, but she now could see is red once the creature swallow her into its mouth.

_No... No... I don't want this. I want to see my cutie mark someday. I want to see my friends and family again! No... No..._ Apple Bloom thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Ow!" Apple Bloom shouted, feeling the landing to the solid ground.

Her eyes open to the color of deep blue. Her heart pounded, wanting to get out of here.

"Calm down. Calm down." Apple Bloom said to herself, trying to wonder what just happen to her.

The filly look around and saw a single hallway with two almost identical paintings. One was red and one was blue. Apple Bloom decided to go to the right with the blue painting.

The walls of the hallway have _COME _in a brighter shade of blue paint as Apple Bloom walk down it. Her eyes saw something red that stick out from the blue. It was a red rose in vase on a stand.

"It's pretty!" Apple Bloom said, taking the rose.

The rose have only a few petals, making the filly feel sad for it. The vase was filled with water that almost seem to sparkle and place it back in the vase. Before her very eyes, the petals of the rose grew back like magic.

"Wow!" The filly said, amazed, taking the rose back.

She gently tuck the rose behind her ear. Apple Bloom notice a door in front of the stand and move it out of the way. Luckily, the door was unlocked.

She was soon face to face with a large painting of a pale mare. Her blue mane seem to come out of the painting as she smiled with her eyes closed. In the middle of the room was a blue key that was different shade of blue than the room. Using her mouth, she pick up the key, but dropped it when she saw the mare's eyes were eerily open with a wider smile. Apple Bloom quickly pick up the key and ran out of the room as fast as she can.

The Apple member's eyes widen when _COME _weren't on the walls anymore. Instead, it was replaced by _THIEF _in bright red. Apple Bloom dropped her key for a loud shriek when she hear the sounds of splattered paint on the ground. In the same color, the paint on the ground said, _THIEF._ Apple Bloom ran for her life as she reach the other side of the hallway. At this side, there was a door and a detailed painting of a fish.

Apple Bloom try to open it, but it was locked. Remembering the key in her mouth, she used it to unlock the door in front of her.

_I just want to go home._ Apple Bloom thought, not knowing the horror ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were now filled with the color green as little Apple Bloom enter the room. The filly frowned as she let tears wet her bright orange eyes, wishing to see the green coat of her grandma instead of the walls.

"I want to go home... To my friends... To my family... I don't want to be here anymore... It's too scary here..." Apple Bloom sniffled.

She felt like she would go mad if she doesn't get out of her soon. She wiped some of her tears away and went to the hallway with paintings of bugs, trying to avoid the ant that roam around it. She have a small smile on her face once she saw a green door. It was unlock as Apple Bloom enter it, but she let out a sad sigh when she notice a hole in the middle of the room. She can't jump it across and the filly doesn't want to know what would happen if she fallen into it.

The Apple member went back to door that lead to the blue hallway and went to towards the other green hallway. Apple Bloom could see a sign that said, _Beware the edges._

"What does that mean?" Apple Bloom ask no pony in particular.

The earth pony took another step closer to the hallway. She let out a scream as a black claw with sharpened nails came out of the green wall and grab a petal of the red rose. It seem to make a hissing sound when it came out of the wall. Apple Bloom felt much pain as she try to keep her flower away from the claw's way.

"So that's what means by that." Apple Bloom thought.

_Why did I get hurt? Was it because I lose a petal?_ Apple Bloom thought.

Now knowing what might happen in these halls, Apple Bloom keep on walking, trying not to scream every time those claws try to reach for her. She was glad to see another door, but the bad news was it was locked.

She notice a painting of an ant that was a bit bigger than the hole in the room. It have to cover it up some way.

"Perfect!" Apple Bloom said, then took the painting off the wall.

Apple Bloom smiled as she put the painting over the hole of the room. She walk across it but stopped in her place when she heard a sound of a _squash. _Apple Bloom gulped when she notice the ant in the painting look like it been step on. The filly took a deep breathe and move on, hoping to find some way out of here.

It lead her to another room. There was a painting of a spider eating a butterfly, a green key, and one of the statues from the gallery. The statue was of a headless and tailless black mare wearing a red dress.

Apple Bloom pick up the key with her mouth and heard a sound. Her orange eyes look at the statue. It seem to gotten closer to her. She took a step back as the statue's joints move towards the little yellow filly. Apple Bloom's scream was muffled by the key in her mouth as she ran out the room. She notice when she ran across the painting, it ripped, leaving a rather large, gaping hole in it. The filly ran out of that room and heard the sound of clay breaking.

She slowly peek into the room and notice no more of the statue. Just the large hole. Apple Bloom let out a sigh of relief, knowing it won't get her anymore.

_This is too scary for me. _Apple Bloom thought as she went to the locked, green door.

She put the key in the door's keyhole and turn it as she thought, _All I want is to see everypony back home no matter_ _want._ as she thought of her family and friends missing her so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Apple Bloom close her eyes as she slowly enter the brown room. She open her eyes to see a pair of large, black, cat-like eyes and a fish shaped hole on the yellow-brown wall. The filly look both side of this cat room and a door on each side of it.

_Which one. Which one. _Apple Bloom thought.

She went to the door to her left. Apple Bloom tilted her head a bit at the sight of eight pillars. Each of those pillars have covered pictures hanging on them, except for the one closest to the filly, which was a stick pony with a large smiley face. Just as she was about to pass it, she suddenly heard the sounds of paint splatter that seem to start to sound so familiar since coming to here. She turn to the sound and notice words under to the smiley pony. It said, _Play hide and seek?_

Apple Bloom notice shining yellow buttons under the paintings. Randomly, she pressed one of the buttons. The painting's curtain rises, revealing a night sky. The room suddenly turned dark, scaring the little Apple. She quickly press another nearby button. When she did, it reveals a music note. The whole room gotten quiet, making it more scarier than usual. The Apple filly gulped as she press another button. This time the painting shows a filly with a yellow coat, a red mane, and a pink bow. This filly was hung upside down by her hoof. Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow, but moved on. There was a painting of a mare, but let's say it made her lose a few petals. Finally, once she pressed a button with her hoof, she found the smiley pony. There were words beside it, which says, _You found me! You get a prize!_

The Apple filly heard the sound of something being dropped behind the pillars. She went to the behind and noticed a wooden fish head painted blue.

"It must be the key! Or at least half of it." Apple Bloom said to herself, then pick up the key with her mouth and head for the next room.

Apple Bloom could see many sculptures, a vase where she restore her rose's petals, then notice a wooden board with words on it, which says, _Materials Storehouse. _She quickly step over the note and search around the place. She froze when she heard something like something scrapped against the floor. The sound of scrapping continues and Bloom look over her shoulder and saw one of the giant sculptures that looks like a pony's head. It was moving towards her.

The little filly screamed with her flank against the wall. She couldn't move out of fear. Her eyes closed, hoping it would be just over already until she heard a loud crash. She open her orange eyes to see a clattered statue. Through it's shattered pieces, Apple Bloom was able to see something blue. It was the other half of the fish key!

The filly gladly put the two blue fish pieces together into one fish key. The Apple filly smiled as she walk to the cat room. The fish-shaped hole caught her eye and a idea came to her mind.

_Of course! _Apple Bloom thought.

She put the blue, wooden fish in the hole. Her ears were filled with loud meows of cats, worse than Sweetie Belle's cat Opal when she takes a bath as the room's eyes turn red and narrow. The fish key seem to be swallowed up and was replaced by a passage for her. Apple Bloom let out a sigh of relief as she enter the new room.

Her eyes glanced to the left and see noticed something. A white painting next to a moving painting. When Apple Bloom pass the moving painting, her cheek felt much pain as the painting spit some kind of blue liquid at her. It actually burns, but quickly went away. Apple Bloom could see the rose in her mane have less petals than before. She shivered at the thought of what would happen if all the petals are gone. She quickly shook her head and went to the white painting.

On the painting was... blank. Wait a minute... The Apple filly squinted her eyes and could see a very small number in pink. It's a 9.

"Nine?" Apple Bloom said. "Might be important."

Apple Bloom decided to take a turn another hallway and saw a wooden board. This time, it said, _Just when you've forgotten._ The filly tilted her head a bit in confusion until she entered the hallway. Another one of those black claws from before came out of the wall, scratching Apple Bloom's cheek. She let out a shout as she collapsed to the ground with her front hooves on the scratched cheek. Noticing a few petals on the ground, she quickly escape the claw.

She didn't went to the hallway with the dolls hanging on the ceiling, so instead, she went to the one with the door. There was a sign that said, _Liars' Room. _The room have six paintings. Each have a mare. The six actually looks like Apple Bloom's sister, Applejack, and her sister's friends. The difference was all of the mares have black coats and no face. The only thing Apple Bloom could recognize was the manes. She decided to read the texts under each painting.

The first one she went to was the one that look like Applejack's friend, Twilight Sparkle. Her text said, _Stand in front of the statue, go west 3 steps, then south 1 step. That's the answer!_

Apple Bloom went to the one that looked like her older sister, who text said, _Stand in front of the statue, go east 4 steps, then north 2 steps. That's the answer!_

With the one that look like Fluttershy, her text said, _The one with the purple, curly mane speaks the truth!_

The one with Rainbow Dash's mane have text that said, _The only truth-speaker is purple and pink!_

With the one that looks like Sweetie Belle's sister, her text said, _Stand in front of the statue, go east 2 steps, then south 2 steps. That's the answer!_

As for Pinkie's painting, her text said, _I agree with the one in light pink!_

"Which one who am I going to believe?!" Apple Bloom shouted, not knowing with one she's going to believe in.

She look at the painting that looks like her sister and thought, _Well... My sister is the Element of Honesty and since this one looks like her... Maybe she's the only one telling the truth._

Apple Bloom went through the door between the paintings that look like Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and found a white statue of a pony. She stood in front of the statue and follow her sister's look-a-like's directions. She found a tile that seems to be loose and she lift it up. On the back of it was a purple number: 4. She smiled until she heard loud noises from the _Liars' Room._

Her heart stopped at the sight of the different _Liars' Room._ The painting of the Applejack look-a-like was cut up and covered in red paint. As for the rest, they held knives by the handle that were also covered in red paint in their mouths. Instead of the usual text from before, they all say _LIAR!_

Apple Bloom quickly ran out of the room once she could feel her heart moving again. There were tears in her eyes at the thought of her sister being... gone.

_D-Don't worry. That one is just a fake Applejack. The real one is at home, missing me. I have to move on! _Apple Bloom thought.

She went to the unsettling hallway of hanged dolls. These dolls were very eerie with their coats of red and blue and messy, black manes. Apple Bloom felt her face hit something like cloth and was face to face with one of the dolls. She let out a shout when a nearby doll dropped. The Apple filly went to the doll and notice the bright green number on the red doll's flank: 18.

_Those numbers must be important for something. _Apple Bloom thought

At the end of the hallway was a yellow door with a green border. Instead of a lock, there was pad lock with a clue above it: _(Green) * (Pink) + (Purple)._

Apple Bloom groaned. She didn't really want to do some math. What kid wants to? But she'll do anything to get out of here. Trying to do the math in her head, she got her answer: 166.

She push the buttons to enter her answer and there was a small click. She was able to push the door open. The room she's in was filled with fake trees. On one of the trees was a bright red apple. She knew she can't really buck it, like her siblings since they're much stronger than her. One good thing is she's able to puck out the tree sculpture since it wasn't that tall. Since apples have been a part of her life since forever, she can tell this apple is a fake and made of wood.

The Apple filly did remember a hallway she didn't went to as went down the claw hallway. She let out a frighten squeal as another claw came out of the wall.

_I'm getting sick of these stupid things! _Apple Bloom shouted in her head, as she ran down the hallway.

She went to the hallway she didn't went to yet and notice some words: _BEWARE THE LIPS._ With no clue what that means, she continued to walk down the halls. Something red on the walls caught her orange eyes. It was a pair of red lips. She slowly approach it when it suddenly spoke in a mare's voice.

"Hungry... Give food..." The lips said, sounding very hungry.

Apple Bloom took out the wooden apple from her mane and show it to the lips.

"That food... give... give it to me." The lips said.

The Apple member put the fake apple in the lips' mouth. The lips happily ate the wooden apple. As she watch the lips eat, Apple Bloom realized how hungry she is. Once the red lips were done, it said, "Tasty... you may go through now."

The lips widen into a door. Apple Bloom stared at the door, wondering if she should. All she know is that it might eat her! But... there's no other way to get out of her than... this. Trying not to fight with her head, she decided to go for it and enter the mouth.

The hallway she's now in was filled with paintings of something she kind of remember in school.

_What was it called? A... A guillotine? What does it do again? _Apple Bloom thought, wishing she pay more attention in class.

In the paintings, the guillotine seem to rising and rising until...

"AH!" Apple Bloom screamed as a real guillotine came down.

Luckily, the Apple filly dodge it in time. Her heart nearly stopped all at once as the guillotine slowly rises. There were cracks where the metal blade left. She quickly leave the brown hallways and enter the red hallways.


	4. Chapter 4

The color of bright red filled the filly's eyes as Apple Bloom walk down the red halls. She started to feel a bit calm as she found herself in a room with paintings and sculptures. Her heart felt like its at ease as she look at each painting with calmness until she reach one of the painting that was at the gallery: The Red Mare. Apple Bloom turn around so she could go to the door she saw earlier when she heard the sound of shattered glass. Her eyes only need to glance back for only a second and she ran for her life.

The Red Mare was alive. The upper half of her was attach to the frame as she crawl towards the little filly. Her look didn't look kind, but more psycho. Her long, brown mane was a bit of a mess as her red eyes stare at the filly.

Apple Bloom notice a key that nearly blends into the room, but the Red Mare was blocking it. Her eyes was only on the key as she try to dodge the mare painting. Taking a turn from the red sculpture, she went to the key and grab it, trying to run away from the mare, even though she got scratched by the mare a few times.

_Go in! Go in! GO IN! _Apple Bloom thought as she try to put in the keyhole, but couldn't from her fright.

Once she got the key in keyhole and unlock the door, the Apple filly ran in and close the door behind her. Her heart beat faster as she could hear the Red Mare bang on the door, wanting to get in. She felt like the painting couldn't get her in this room for some reason.

_Why? Not that it's a bad thing._ Apple Bloom thought.

The little filly realized that she's in a room full of books. It wasn't as much as full as Twilight's library, but there was kind of a lot. Apple Bloom went to the closest bookshelf and read one of the books. This one is about the scary mare from before. It told her that there are more than this painting, they chase after what they want, and one good thing is they can't open doors.

Apple Bloom went to another bookshelf and read one of its books. This one is call _Candy Careless and Galette des Rois._

It was about a filly name Candy, she was having a birthday party with her friends. Her friend served them a dessert called Galette des Rois. In the dessert was a coin and the one who gets it will be have happy forever. After they ate it, Candy swallows the coin. Her friend goes to the kitchen when she found her mother, looking worry. She was mumbling about the key to the study and Candy's friends notice the coin that was suppose to be in the dessert on the table, meaning Candy ate the key by accident. To only was to get it out is... to cut it out.

Apple Bloom quietly shut the book and put it back in the bookshelf.

"That didn't have a good ending." Apple Bloom said to herself.

There was a click, like a unlocking door. Apple Bloom look at the door that she haven't touch yet and walk towards it. With a turn of the door knob, the filly was able to open it to see a vase and a painting. She happily put her rose in the vase, letting it grow its petals. She smiled and went to the hallway to his right.

To her surprise, she now know she's not alone. On the middle of the floor of the hallway was a pair of fillies. One filly was white coated unicorn with a pink and purple mane. The other was a orange coated pegasus with a purple mane and a torn-up black coat that have holes for her wings. Apple Bloom's orange eyes widen when she realized who these ponies are.

"Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom shouted, running towards her friends.

She slow down and tap Sweetie Belle's head. All she said was, "Ungh..."

She walk over to Scootaloo and massage her back a little. All she said was, "Ugh... Stop it... Ow..."

Apple Bloom knew her friends are in pain. She notice something poking out of Sweetie Belle's mane. A key.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get out of here." Apple Bloom said, then pick up the key with her mouth.

She went towards the end of the hallway and found out a statue in front of the door that might be able to get her and her friends out of this room. When she was about to pass her friends, she realized something as she glance at her red rose. They might have roses of their own. She searched her friends to find their roses, but nothing.

_Where is it? They have to have their own roses. Maybe its in the other room. _Apple Bloom thought.

She left to the left side of the hallway. Her eyes notice something blue that stood out of the red room. Rose petals. The Apple filly follow the petals to a spot of something red and a sign that says, _The Blue Mare._

_There's more of them!? I have to find my friends' roses. _Apple Bloom thought.

She remember the door she passed. It was locked until the filly remember the key. She slowly enter the room to find something she feared to see. The Blue Mare. The painting looked just like the Red Mare, only with a blue coat. The Blue Mare was picking petals off of two blue roses, saying, "He loves me... He loves me not..."

Apple Bloom froze. How is she doing to get those roses. They must be her friends'. She doesn't want those roses to run out of petals. So she knows what to do.

"Hey!" Apple Bloom shouted, getting the Blue Mare's attention.

Of course, the Blue Mare chase after her. Apple Bloom went after the blue roses and scoop them up into her mouth. With only one scratch from the Blue Mare, she exit the room. Apple Bloom took in deep breaths until she heard the sound of banging against a window, then shattering glass. Apple Bloom screamed when the Blue Mare crash out the window. Apple Bloom ran out the room as fast as she could.

Apple Bloom slam close the door behind her once she reached the room with the vase and the painting. She slowly walk towards the vase to restore her rose's petals. She quickly remember the two blue roses in her mouth! She put the roses of a different color in the vase and was able to restore the petals.

She eagerly went to the spot where her friends are. Just in time for them to wake. Apple Bloom stood in front of them as her friends slowly stood up on their four hooves.

"What's this? The pain's gone..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah." Scootaloo said.

The two ponies suddenly took a step back when they noticed Apple Bloom.

"Eek!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"What is it NOW!? T-There's nothing left for you to take, I tell you!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Guys, it's me." Apple Bloom said, muffled by the roses in her mouth a bit.

The two ponies slowly started to realize it was their friend and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." Scootaloo sighed.

"So, do you know why are we here?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"Nope." Apple Bloom said.

"Ah man..." Scootaloo said.

"Hey our roses!" Sweetie Belle said.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo took a blue rose from Apple Bloom and tuck it behind their ears, just like the filly earth pony did with her rose.

"I thought we were goners, so thanks." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, thank you." Sweetie Belle said.

"It's no problem. Although I was almost a goner with the Blue Mare over there." Apple Bloom said.

"We better get out of here as soon as possible. I think I'll become mad if I stay here any longer." Scootaloo said.

Before Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle could go to the next room, they were surprised when the painting with the moving tongue spit its familiar blue liquid at them, making them fall down.

"HYEEEEEK!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shouted, as Apple Bloom try her best to hide her laugh.

"We were a bit startled! R-Really, that's all it was!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Apple Bloom said, passing them with a smile.

_It's great to have the Cutie Mark Crusaders back together again. _Apple Bloom thought with a smile.

To the room with the blocked door, Apple Bloom said, "How are we going to move this thing?"

"Don't worry. Rainbow Dash gave me some special training to my wings stronger, but it doesn't work with my wings much. Maybe I can do!" Scootaloo said.

Scootaloo press her head against the headless statue and begin to move the statue only a little bit. She stopped and ask, "Maybe you can help me a little."

With their three strengths combined, they were able to move the statue out of the door's way.

"Now we can proceed!" Sweetie Belle said, as the three enter the gray room.


End file.
